


Wilbur Soot Agere Oneshots

by My_Chemical_Avocado



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Dadza, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I wanted to write him more, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Cuddling, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, but its a tag used to find agere books, hes my favorite, its not ageplay btw feel I should clarify that, this is literally just so much little!Wilbur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Chemical_Avocado/pseuds/My_Chemical_Avocado
Summary: As the title suggests, this is a bunch of age regression oneshots featuring little!Wilbur!  He's my favorite character and my favorite person to write agere for so I decided to dedicate a book to him. Requests are open and can be put on the first chapter, where there will also be more information.DNI IF: kink, nsfw, age play, and variants (ddlg, abdl, cgl, etc.)DNI includes no kudos, commenting, bookmarking, subscribing, reading
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Everyone, Wilbur Soot & Other(s), Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 67
Kudos: 224





	1. Requests/Information

Hello yes it is me that one author with that one weirdly popular agere book back at it again with almost the exact same thing except this time it's exclusively for little!Wilbur. If you don't know what age regression is, here's a quick definition I put together (I'm an age regressor so parts of this reflect how I specifically experience regression but I tried to keep it as unbiased as possible)

Age regression is when someone reverts their mindset back to a younger age or different time in their life, often to deal with trauma and mental illness. It's a perfectly healthy coping mechanism that is safe for anyone to use, including minors and adults. It is in no way a kink, or sexual in any way. For the purpose of this book I'll tell you that sometimes a little/age regressor might have someone that takes care of them while in littlespace (called a caregiver), but it's also completely fine to regress by yourself and/or not have a caregiver at all. If you have any more questions, or want me to add something/explain something differently, let me know in the comments! I'm not always the best at explaining things but I wanna help out as much as I can :)

For Requests!!: make as many requests as you want to, with as many littles and caregivers as you want to include, just remember that this is specifically a little!Wilbur book so if you have an idea that doesn't involve him, please don't put it here. I have another agere book for the Dream SMP that you can request on instead, and there are also plenty of other incredibly talented authors in this community that have agere books with requests open. For requests here though, remember to keep them sfw and all relationships completely platonic. Unlike on my Dream SMP book, here I'm willing to write any au, not just smp stuff (just no irl stuff pls I don't like writing that). The more plot you include on your requests the faster I am likely to get it done, but if you just don't know exactly what you want that's okay too, I'm good at coming up with things. Keep in mind I also like writing my own things, so not every chapter will be requests! 

One last thing: remember that this is all fictional! Any of the people I write here I'm strictly portraying their characters (I even try to steer away from their streamer personas if I can because I understand that a lot of the time a streamer's online persona is very similar to who they actually are as a person, and I'm not here to write fanfiction about real people. Just my favorite characters in my current hyperfixation). And if you haven't already, check my dni!! It's listed in the summary and directly beneath this. If you are a part of any of those things, please exit this book immediately because you are not welcome here. There are plenty of other spaces on this site that you are fine to enjoy, but this is not one of them. 

**DNI IF: kink, nsfw, age play, and variants (ddlg, abdl, cgl, etc.)**  
DNI includes no kudos, commenting, bookmarking, subscribing, reading  



	2. Tummy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur and Techno regress together and spend the day just relaxing. Wilbur has fun learning to say names.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao this prompt was actually from a really old request on my other agere book that I never wrote whoops, but I'm writing it now! Hope you enjoy ^_^ (featuring little!Techno, cg!Phil, and big brother Tommy)
> 
> Wilbur's headspace age: 2-3  
> Techno's headspace age: 2-4

"Techie!" Wilbur excitedly stumbled over to his older brother (well, technically his twin, but not when they were in their headspaces). Both of them were deep in littlespace and had been for awhile now, with Phil watching over them mostly, and Tommy showing up every now and then to help out or tease them. Techno called out to Wilbur as well and they met each other halfway across the room, Wilbur falling into Techno's arms as they collapsed on top of one another, falling into a fit of giggles. Phil watched them closely from across the room, a small smile on his face. 

They sat up eventually, still staying in the middle of the floor, and started babbling back and forth to one another. Wilbur, obviously smaller than Techno and definitely feeling more like a baby than a toddler, started leaning forward to reach and grab at Techno's arms. Techno, who, while he still felt very small, felt older than Wilbur, let him grab at him and play with his hands, giggling a bit at the feeling of fingers running over his palms. 

Wilbur leaned against Techno, taking his arms and wrapping them around himself in a protective encasement. He babbled more, feeling very talkative but not quite knowing any words.

He did know names. Upon realizing this, Wilbur decided that he was going to say everyone's names, starting with his big brother.

"Techie!" He mumbled, his words still difficult to understand despite just being a single name, and he jabbed at Techno's chin as he spoke. Techno nudged his face against the fingers pointing against him, pushing them away lightly. 

"Hi Wilby," Techno replied. His words were far easier to understand, yet still held that childlike innocence in his tone of voice, unlike anything that he usually sounded like.

"Techie," Wilbur repeated, now grinning madly.

"Yep? I here."

"Techie!"

"Wilby!"

Wilbur let out a few more baby babbles, returning briefly to what he knew to argue with Techno. He wasn't really sure why he was arguing, or even if Techno understood him, but it was easy enough to think that he did. 

"Dada!" Wilbur returned to shouting names seconds later, now staring directly at his father, who was still sitting across the room, but seemed ready to rush over at any time now that Wilbur was being far more interactive with everything.

"Yes Wil? Dada's here," Phil began walking over to them, smiling as Wilbur shouted his name once again as he knelt in front of the two boys.

"Dada," Wilbur now reached out his hands to Phil, making grabby hand gestures but not really sure what he wanted. Phil grabbed his hands and allowed Wilbur to move them around, as if they were dancing together. Wilbur squealed happily, bouncing their hands in sync.

"Dada! Dada!" Wilbur seemed content to stumble over his repeated words and distract himself with mundane things. 

"C'mon, how about we get you two over to the couch? Or at least on the rug, so it's easier to play. Here, let's go!" Phil helped the two stand up, both of them leaning heavily on him, but he wrapped a wing around each of them to keep them upright as they made their way over to the family area, where there was a couch and a fluffy rug that was perfect for two little boys to play on.

Phil got both of them happily situated on the much comfier floor, Wilbur sprawling out into the fluff and laughing as it tickled his face. Techno sat up with his feet together, picking curiously at the new material. Tommy, who was sitting up on a chair doing his own Tommy things, watched them with interest. 

"Dada? Wan' stuffies." Techno mumbled, looking up at Phil with wide eyes. Phil nodded at the request.

"Alright Techno. Tommy can you watch them for a minute? I'll be right back." Before Tommy could give a response Phil had already left the room to go and retrieve some little gear.

While he was gone, Wilbur found his way to sitting up and stared intensely at Tommy, who stared back just as hard.

"Tummy!" Wilbur pointed at him, excited to have another name to say.

Tommy looked at him with disdain. "No, wrong! Not Tummy, Tommy! Can you say that? Say Tommy?"

Wilbur grew silent for only a second, glancing back and forth between his two brothers, before pointing at Tommy once again and exclaiming, "Tummy!" Tommy sighed exasperatedly, and leaned back in his chair, trying to block out the sound of Wilbur repeatedly getting his name wrong. All of his words were slurred, but at least he pronounced the others right! Tommy was only a bit salty. It's not like his name was even difficult to pronounce.

Phil came back carrying multiple stuffies in his arms, along with a coloring book and some crayons, a blue baby blanket with clouds on it draped over his shoulder, and a blue and red paci that he pulled out of his pocket upon depositing the other items on the floor. He gave the paci to Wil, who was happy to put it in his mouth and suck on it while Techno poured out the crayons. 

Wilbur grabbed at his orca plushie that had been dropped on the floor not too far away from him, leaving Techno's pig plush, which Techno snatched up moments later before going back to coloring. Wilbur continued mumbling things around his paci, not needing much else to be entertained. 

He laid back down on the rug and pulled the blanket towards him, smushing his face into it to feel how soft it was. He rolled over, the blanket following his grip and covering him slightly as he played with the floor. Laying on his side, he picked at the rug's fluff and held it close to his face. He would've probably tried eating it if it weren't for the paci already in his mouth. he hugged his orca closer and continued his rambling, eventually finding his way across the floor to Techno, setting his head in his lap as his older brother colored.

He listened to all the sounds around him and smiled, feeling extremely loved by his family, even if none of them were specifically paying attention to him in that moment. Even if they should be. Speaking of which...

"Dada!"


	3. Babyspace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur gets really tiny and Phil takes care of him and plays with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested, and oh boy is it cute. Babyspace is so much fun to write. This is literally just a thousand words of fluff.
> 
> Wilbur's headspace age: 0

Wilbur was already half asleep again, even though he had just woken up from a nap less than half an hour ago. What could he say, his bed was just so comfy and his blankies were all so warm! Not to mention the mobile above his head that was spinning slowly, keeping him transfixed on the motion. His whale stuffie tucked under his arms, his pastel blue paci that read "Baby Boy" across the front in his mouth, his fluffy white pillows and all his other stuffies that surrounded him, it was all so much that it felt impossible to want to wake up or grow any older. Why feel older when he could feel younger anyways?

He heard his door open, but didn't bother to look over, still too mesmerized by the mobile. It had yellow stars and the moon and sun on it! Turns out it was Phil that had entered his room, which he found out moments later when his dad peeked over at him and looked surprised to see him awake.

"You're up! I just came in to wake you, but I guess you already are. How're you feeling kiddo?"

Wilbur just stared up at Phil with drowsy eyes, very close to falling back asleep. Phil seemed to realize this though, and reached into the bed to lift Wilbur into a half-sitting position, so that he could still lean back against the headboard. 

"Guess you're still pretty tired. Well, no more napping now. I know you want to, but then you won't be able to sleep tonight! And then you'll just be cranky, and that's no fun. C'mon, how about we go play for a bit?" 

Phil then lifted Wilbur fully out of the bed, holding him tight in his arms as he walked to set him down on his playmat. He registered that Wilbur was far too small to really do much, so he made sure to surround him with stuffies and other baby toys and wrap a blanket around his shoulders to keep him warm from the sudden temperature drop from being taken out of bed. 

Wilbur just took the blanket as an invitation to lay down again, pulling his whale plush back into his arms and burying his face in it. Phil sighed and lifted him up again, not wanting him to fall back asleep.

Phil rolled a rattle towards Wilbur, hoping the movement and sound would stimulate him and wake him up a bit more. Wilbur looked at the rattle with wide eyes. He reached out a hand to grab at it, but ended up falling over, unable to balance himself enough to stay sitting up. Phil rushed to his side, shushing him when he whimpered and helping him to move onto his stomach so that he could hopefully play a bit easier.

Wilbur reached for the rattle once again, giggling a bit when he touched it and it made a sound. He decided that he liked that sound, and pushed it around more. It ended up rolling out of his reach and he pouted, already missing the sound. Phil took hold of Wilbur's hand and placed the rattle in it. 

The rattle shook and made its noise and got Wilbur to grin again, and with the best idea his little mind could hatch, he stuck a hand towards his mouth and grabbed at his paci, pulling it out and dropping it onto the mat so that he could replace it with the rattle. He wanted to know what it tasted like. Although Phil didn't usually let Wilbur put much in his mouth, he decided that this was safe enough and allowed it, letting Wilbur explore his senses. 

When Wilbur then tried putting his entire hand in his mouth, Phil intervened and replaced it with his paci once again. Wilbur looked up at Phil with wide, innocent eyes, as if trying to ask something.

"What is it buddy? You need to tell me what you want." 

Wilbur just kept looking at him, rolling onto his back and looking at his caregiver upside down. He giggled at upside down Phil and reached back his arms, making grabby hands in that general direction. Phil took hold of his hands, waiting to see what the little wanted. Wilbur pulled his arms over his head and patted his stomach, looking back at Phil.

"Oh, are you hungry?" 

Wilbur nodded quickly.

"Well then, let's go get something to eat, shall we? What do you want? A bottle? Some fruit? Soup?"

Wilbur just kept staring, far too small for any words or even very many sounds, as Phil slowly picked him up off the playmat.

"Well, maybe you can choose in the kitchen."

Phil hoisted Wilbur up into his arms, carrying him into the kitchen. Although Wilbur was taller than Phil, Phil was stronger and had the weight of his wings to balance himself out, so it was fairly easy to carry his son.

When they got into the kitchen, Phil still kept a hold on Wilbur as he showed him what options they had. Wilbur pointed at a mixed bowl of fruits, and Phil looked closer at it to see what options they had. 

"Hmm, do you want a banana? They seem to be just ripe."

Wilbur nodded into Phil's neck, so Phil sat him down in a chair to keep him supported while he cut up the banana into little slices that Wilbur could eat. Joining Wilbur at the table with a small bowl of banana slices and a plastic fork to feed them to him with.

Phil was sure to make a small game out of feeding Wilbur, moving the banana slices through the air with accompanying "whoosh" sound effects as he directed them into Wilbur's mouth. Wilbur smiled at it all and kept eating. When he was finished, Phil set the bowl and fork in the sink and wiped Wilbur's mouth with a wash cloth and gave him back his paci. 

"Ready to go play some more?" Phil asked in an overly excited tone, and Wilbur responded by nodding his head just as enthusiastically. Phil carried him back into his room so they could do just that, and spent the rest of the day playing and relaxing. Best day ever, if you were to ask baby Wilbur's opinion.


	4. I'm a child too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghostbur likes to wander around New L'Manberg while in his headspace, thinking that everyone knows he's a regressor. Turns out no one actually knew, but they start to figure it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested! Once again featuring big brother Tommy and cg!Phil. Hope you like it :]
> 
> Wilbur's headspace age: 3-5

Ghostbur liked wandering around New L'Manberg on days like this. Days where the sun was shining bright enough that he could even start to feel it on his spectral form, warming him to his core. Where all of the country's residents would be out and about their business, building and harvesting and fishing and whatever they could think of. It just made him so happy to see a beautiful day where everyone seemed to be at peace.

When he got really happy, he tended to regress. He loved regressing, especially on happy days, because it meant he was happy enough that he didn't even have to use his blue! And if he didn't have to use his blue, that meant he had more to give to others. 

Today, Ghostbur was happily skipping around L'Manberg with Friend trotting along behind him. He was quietly humming to himself, and sort of wishing he had his guitar but also knowing that he was too small to play a big instrument like that and that his fingers would probably trip over the strings if he actually tried to play anything. He liked the noises it made, though. 

Ghostbur found himself humming some familiar tune as he danced around the New L'Manberg marketplace, eventually sitting down on the edge of one of the platforms and looking down into the water that was growing steadily closer below, seeing how close he could dangle his feet to it. Friend laid next to him, pressing into his side, and Ghostbur giggled and wrapped an arm around his blue sheep friend. 

"Hello Ghostbur!" A voice called from somewhere nearby. The ghost looked up and saw Tommy running towards him. He liked Tommy. He was a child, and they made fun of him for it and Ghostbur thought that was very fun to do, but he also appreciated it because he liked being a child too. A very little child, more of a toddler really, but it was just as fun, if not even better! 

Ghostbur smiled and waved to Tommy as he approached and took a seat next to him. 

"Hi Tommy!"

"Hello Ghostbur," Tommy repeated, sounding a bit more out of breath now that he was finally up close and sitting still. "What are you up to today? Got any big plans? Anything I can do? I'm quite the worker, you know."

Ghostbur giggled, "You're funny, you child. S' okay, I'm a child too."

Tommy stared at Ghostbur, scrunching his eyebrows in confusion.

"Are you now? When exactly did you come to that conclusion?"

Ghostbur glanced over at him and smiled. "Well this morning I felt big, but now I feel small so I'm playing with Friend!"

Tommy nodded slowly, still processing whatever it was about this new information he was told.

"Uh-huh. Ghostbur, how old are you?"

Ghostbur stopped from where he leaning over and petting Friend to turn to his brother once again. He felt a bit giddy, no one had ever asked how old he was before! In fact, no one ever even really treated him like much of a kid at all. It made him sad sometimes, especially since they knew he wasn't a big scary adult.

"I'm four! I like the number four. Good number."

"Ghostbur- when did you become an age regressor? Did Phil pull you into it?"

Ghostbur looked once again confused at Tommy, shaking his head as he continued to pet Friend. "Always been little! You knew, right? Told everyone!"

"Hate to break it but you never told anyone."

"Nuh- well, not me, but Alivebur! He told! Right?"

"Nope, he didn't either. Alivebur was never one for sharing his comfort."

"Well, why not?"

"I don't know. He was a bit of a wrongin'. But hey, at least I know now!"

Ghostbur nodded, but then looked down at his lap. Absently, he took out some blue and rubbed it through his hands.

"Ghostbur? You okay?"

"Just- why wouldn't he tell? Now I gotta, 's scary. Just wanna be little." 

"Well hey, that's alright! I can help you tell everyone, if you want. In fact, I know the perfect person to start with. Did you know Phil is a caregiver? Bet he'd love to hear it." 

Ghostbur gasped, looking up with wide, innocent eyes. "Really? Y' think so?"

"I know it for a fact. C'mon, his house is just there, let's go tell him!" Tommy stood and gave hand for Ghostbur to take, pulling him up as well. Ghostbur beckoned for Friend to follow, and the three moved in a jumbled line to Phil's house. 

Tommy knocked loudly on Phil's door, shouting his name in long intervals until the older man finally opened up, clearly exasperated.

"What is it Tommy? What do you want, what do you need, just what?"

"Ghostbur has something to tell you! Can we come in?" 

Phil glanced behind Tommy to see where Ghostbur was standing awkwardly, slightly chewing on the tip of his finger and Friend baaing behind him. He waved a bit at the sight of his dad, mostly keeping his arms close to his chest.

"Sure. C'mon, the both of you take a seat right over there. Friend can sit on the floor if you'd like, Ghostbur."

Ghostbur nodded quickly, rushing to where Phil was pointing at and helped Friend to lay down once again. Tommy slouched next to him and Phil took the seat across from them. 

After some bickering between Tommy and Phil, and some attempts at convincing Ghostbur to speak but him refusing to do so and instead clutching as his blue to calm his nerves, Tommy spoke up for him.

"Ghostbur, you sure you want me to share?"

Ghostbur nodded.

"Okay, so- Ghostbur's a little. An age regressor. You know what those are, right? I hope?"

Phil looked a bit taken back for a second, but then a smile graced his lips.

"I had a feeling that might be the case. Ghostbur? Can you tell me how old you're feeling now?"

Ghostbur finally looked up, and realized that he had subconsciously stuck his entire thumb in his mouth and removed it quickly. He held up four fingers on one hand, keeping the other wrapped around his blue. He gently nudged Friend with his foot to make sure he was still there.

"You're four? Oh how cute! Tell you what, if you want to stay with me for a bit, then I promise to do my very best to look after you. Maybe at some point we can go and get you some new stuffies and toys? It's always fun getting those. Or if you already have your own somewhere, well we can still get new things anyways. I promise. How does that sound?"

Phil had walked over to them while he spoke and now was kneeling in front of Ghostbur, holding his cold hands while the ghost boy sat bouncing in place with excitement.

"Really? Really really please?"

"Mhm! Tommy, you're free to go if you want, or you can stay if you'd like. Ghostbur, what do you think?"

"Tommy stay!" Ghostbur announced right as Tommy seemed like he was on his way out. He sighed, but returned to the group.

Ghostbur seemed to be on a whole new level of happiness, one the others had never seen before. He didn't need his blue anymore, it was enough for him to clutch to his papa and wonder about all the great things that could happen. Telling people didn't have to be scary, this was awesome!


	5. The Button Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil finds Wilbur in the button room, about to explode a newly won back L'Manberg. Before he can go through with the plan, he accidentally regresses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested! It's very angsty and sad so sorry about that, but I think I did a good job. Going a bit back and forth on whether I hate or love how this came out, but it took me 3 days to write so I'm just going with it at this point. Sorry about not posting anything for awhile! I've been a pretty sad little boy lately and struggling with motivation so I may not post regularly for awhile, but I'll try my best. ily all <3
> 
> TW For suicidal thoughts!!! It's mostly in the first two paragraphs but there are also a few more mentions of death/dying throughout the chapter. It's not too harsh or in-depth but it is there
> 
> cw: crying/panic attack
> 
> Wilbur's headspace age: 1-3

He was going to press it. It had been long enough. He had been stopped far too many times. It was time. It was finally time. No one to stop him, no one to hold him back or talk him down, just him and the room and it was finally time. His heart almost leapt with how excited yet terrified he was. 

This was the end, he knew it. That was always the plan, for this to be the end. To go out with a bang, to be remembered for what never was, what never could be. This was his legacy, a boom and a room, and he had come to terms with that. If that was all he got, then he would carry it with pride until the very last second, his very last breath.

"What are you doing?" 

His heart stopped.

That wasn't a voice he was supposed to hear. 

"Phil?" His voice was nearly a whisper. It shook, as if he were about to cry. 

"What are you doing?"

His voice was closer. Wilbur whipped around and saw his father standing in the entrance to the small, carved out room. 

"Don't you dare press that button Wil-" 

"I have to- you know I have to. Let me do this."

"You don't have to. Come here, step away from that button, it's okay." Phil outstretched his arms, practically begging his son for a hug. 

Wilbur turned his back to him. He faced the button instead, raising an arm to it, finger an inch away and then resting on the soft wood. So easy to press.

He sucked in a deep breath, raised his hand a little more, just a little more pressure...

And he turned away. He collapsed into Phil's arms, finally letting the tears fall.

"Dad...?" He mumbled, raising a fist to wipe away his tears despite the water tracks down his face being nowhere close to stopping. 

"It's okay, I'm here, I'm here now. It'll all be okay."

"I don't- I don't wanna die." 

"You're safe. You're in my arms, Wil, I won't let anything happen to you. I'm sorry I let this much happen."

"I missed you."

"I know. I should have come sooner."

"I love you."

"...I love you too, son."

"Dada?" Wilbur looked up, still crying and sniffling, and Phil couldn't do much but pull him closer and make him feel as safe as possible. He felt like crying too.

"M' sowwy dada,"

"No, it's okay! Don't be sorry little one! You're just a little boy, and little boys make mistakes, it's okay. And I bet you've been feeling pretty lost and alone lately, and that's no fun and only makes things worse. But it's okay, dada's here now, and he's going to make it all better. Okay?" 

If Wilbur had managed to stay big in that moment, Phil wouldn't have held back in scolding him and yelling at him, forcing it into his head how wrong it was what he was doing. But seeing Wilbur like this reminded him just how much he was really just a scared little boy who didn't want to be alone, and maybe it was his fault for letting him get this bad. He should have come sooner, the day the letters stopped. Seeing him like this, Phil just wanted to protect him. He didn't want it to be Wilbur's fault, he wanted to blame anyone but Wilbur.

Wilbur cried into his father's arms, hearing the fight outside continue roaring on, and covering his ears in an attempt to stop it. He slipped his thumb into his mouth and tried sucking on it to calm himself, but he couldn't stop crying and couldn't help but feel worse by the second, guilt setting in as his new headspace readjusted his morals.

Phil wrapped his wings around his son, shielding him from the outside world despite the closed walls around them. Shielding him from that damned room. He held Wilbur's head against his chest, letting his heartbeat fill his ears, humming gently.

They stayed like that for awhile, Phil slowly trying to get Wilbur back in control of his breathing. By the time the tears subsided, they had been replaced with yawning from a very exhausted and very overwhelmed little. 

Wilbur tried keeping his eyes open, the idea of falling asleep right then scaring him more than his awake conscience, but he found that he just couldn't. His eyes dragged, watering from being kept open too long until he closed them, and didn't have it in his little self to open them again. He drifted off soon after that, but the nightmares that usually plagued him from night to night were nowhere to be found in the peaceful darkness. Just the warm hold of his father, keeping him safe and warding off all the evil in the world. 

Phil sat still for hours on that cold stone floor. He clutched his son's unconscious body, refusing to let him go. He had been gone for too long, and enough damage had been done, but Phil was determined that it was still undo-able. He could fix these mistakes, if he could just be there. 

His eyes floated back up to the button. It was like it was taunting him. He was sure Wilbur felt the same way. He didn't know just how much destruction lie behind that button, and he wasn't sure he wanted to. He shivered at the thought and wrapped his wings tighter around Wilbur. They slumped against each other, as if one letting go would cause the other to disappear and subsequently lead to the end of the world.

It registered somewhere in his mind that chaos was happening outside of this room and he should help to try and stop it, but he couldn't bear the thought of leaving Wilbur, especially not like this. Outside might destroy itself, but it could wait. He wasn't leaving Wilbur alone. Wilbur, regressed and asleep, appreciated it greatly.


End file.
